Soup, Sandwich, and a Waitress To Go
by CyanideSpell
Summary: Raven convinces his favorite waitress to run away with him.  Originally a drabble.  Rating will go up in time.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just a little drabble about Raven. A story is already coming to mind. As much as I wish, I don't own Scott Levy, aka Raven.

He stood outside the little coffee house cafe with a stupid grin on his face. Scott Levy hadn't been there in over a year and a half as his schedule had not permitted him to slip away to the little village of Shorewood, Wisconsin. He had first stepped foot into Truffles Cafe on a snowy December night nine years prior. His damn rental car had gotten stuck in the snow and he needed a place to wait inside. They were about to close but the teenage waitress begged the owner, a nice lady of seventy-four, to let him wait. That night he tasted what he considered the best homemade tomato soup in the world. He had been hooked ever since. Even if whatever promotion he was with didn't make a stop near Milwaukee he'd make a special weekend trip out there.

He tried to get that grin off of his face as he watched the familiar backside of the once teenage waitress. As soon as he saw her pause at the counter he opened the door, cringing at the jingle it made. A waitress he didn't know stared at him from behind the counter and he put his finger to his lips. As quietly as he could he snuck up behind the unsuspecting waitress, placing his hands over her eyes. "So, what's the special?" A happy giggle of surprise came from the waitress. "Scott!" His arms wrapped around her as she turned to wrap her arms around his neck. "Giselle!" He held her tightly, catching the scent of her from those deep ruby locks.

Giselle De'Allure was ecstatic. It had been forever since she had seen Scott and his visit had been a surprise. Scott wasn't doing any shows around the area. It still amazed her after all these years he kept coming back. Maybe it was still a slight case of awe at the sight of the wrestler in the cafe. She had gotten over most of it one fateful night three years prior. After a couple of moments she pulled out of the hug and proceeded to smack his arm lightly. "What was that for?!?" She glared up at him. "For being gone for so long!" Scott laughed, wrapping an arm around her. "Not by my choice!"

Scott put in his order before leading the waitress for a table. "I never thought I'd see the day Vi redecorated." The modern looking internet coffeehouse had replaced a cozy little cafe and bakery that looked like it was in the middle of someone's garden. Giselle's face darkened and tilted down towards the floor. Scott stared at her. "Vi died about six months ago Scott." He was stunned. Vi was Giselle's great aunt, Verrian De'Allure, and former owner of Truffles Cafe. "Shit GiGi, I'm sorry. What happened?" Giselle shrugged. "Not really sure. They say natural causes. She left the place to my father. She didn't give a damn and gave it to my mother in replace of a year of alimony. Well, she decided to completely change the place, going for something to draw large crowds to make more money. We're still famous for Vi's baking though, through me."

Her face buried in her hands, hiding tears. Scott pulled her hands away from her face. "Gi, what's wrong?" "I hate it here. I hate what this place has become. I want out but I can't bring myself to let mother ruin Vi's cafe." He listened to her words as he pulled her into his lap. A really ludicrous idea popped into his head. "Let's go." Her head tilted up. "Go?" Scott nodded. "Let's get out of here." There was a confused look on her face. "Where? I'm in the middle of a shift. Scott grinned. "Atlanta." Giselle stared at him in shock. Atlanta was where he lived... Slowly she pulled herself from his lap and untied the black apron that was around her waist. "Hey Lissie..." The girl behind the counter looked up. "Tell my mother I won't be back from my lunch." Scott grinned, gently taking her arm, leading her out of the cafe to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First off, I don't own Scott Levy aka Raven. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this story. Second, this is the first official chapter. It started off as a little drabble and turned into a story. Third, much thanks to xEnigma's.Wicked.Angelx and FuRy N eNeRgY for the wonderful reviews. I hope you both enjoy the story very much.

What she had agreed to inside the cafe finally hit Giselle as they reached Scott's rental car. Pausing, she turned her hazel eyes on him. "Wait. What do you mean Atlanta?" Scott gave a little chuckle. "Come travel with me. Stay with me for a couple of months, then re-open your practice." There was a look of disbelief on her face as her head shook. "I can't! What about the cafe?" Scott wrapped an arm around her lightly. "Not your problem anymore, now is it? C'mon, you need a break." His hand reached out, fingers wrapping around the door handle, opening it. He gave her a gentle nudge. A sigh came from her as she surrendered, sliding into the seat. Her hazel gaze turned to look at the cafe once more before Scott drove off.

_What the hell am I do??? __**Getting away.**__ With a famous wrestler! __**So? It's just Scott.**__ He could just leave me on my ass after a week, leaving me. __**It's Scott, he wouldn't do that.**__ I don't know that! __**Yes, I do. He's my friend, he wouldn't do that.**_ The argument she was having with herself stopped as she gently laid a pair of jeans in her suitcase. It was still a crazy idea but she was going to go through with it. She needed to. She craved a change, had a want to leave to cafe, she wanted to get out and have some fun. Fingers rose, pushing a ruby red lock behind her ear before moving into the bathroom.

Scott stared around the living room, snickering to himself. The last time he had been there had been a very eventful night. His brown gaze looked at every little thing, trying to keep his mind off of what he had just done. He had an argument for every negative thought that came into his mind. First it was she was a stranger, he had known her for nine years, but had only met her eleven times. Then he was afraid she was going to get the wrong impression and become all crazy and possessive, he only invited her as a friend. She could rob him high and dry, it's Giselle. His thoughts caved in as he watched her make sure the upstairs lights were off and windows locked. A small smile came to his face as she made her way down the stairs. "Ready?" He rose from the couch and moved towards her. Despite her protests, he bent down to pick up both of her bags.

Their flight had gone well. Their conversations were based around Vi, Giselle's former practice, Scott's latest adventures. They landed in Atlanta smoothly and once they got outside Scott raised his hand to flag down a taxi cab. His place wasn't too far away, twenty, twenty five minutes. Her fingers figited with each other the whole way there. Her thoughts couldn't help but second guess her decision but it was too late to turn back now. When they were almost there Scott reached over to grab her hand letting his fingers intertwine with hers. Hazels turned to stare into his rich brown ones. His lips turned into a soft smile of reassurance.

As the driver popped the trunk, grabbing all three suitcases. Giselle's lips parted to protest and he knew what she was about to say. Before a word could leave her mouth a set of keys were tossed towards her. Her hand shot out, fingers wrapping around the keys to catch them. Fingers flipped through the set of keys, looking for the one to open the front door. Scott entered first, setting the bags down next to the door, and pushing a light switch to illuminate the hallway. "Welcome to your new home for the next couple of months. Make yourself at home. I've got to go fix up the guest room."

Hazels watched Scott slowly make his way up the stairs. Giggles filled her throat and she fought to suppress them. The whole idea and the fact she actually did something that spontaneous struck her as hilarious. Once Giselle got herself under control she ventured into the living room. Black plush leather made up the sectional couch, loveseat, and two armchairs. The entertainment center consisted of a 68" flat panel plasma television, an HD DVD/CD/MP3 player, a Nintendo Wii, a Playstation 3, and a X-Box 360. One full wall had built in shelving containing a CD collection large enough to make even a radio station jealous and a movie collection almost as impressive. The kitchen looked brand new, she could only assume it wasn't used much as Scott admitted a few years back he wasn't the cooking type. She stared longingly at the large amount of black counter space and the stainless steel oven. In a corner was a glass dining table and four chairs. Moving to the cabinets her fingers wrapped around each handle, opening them. Scott found her staring at a nearly empty fridge.

"Hungry?" His laugh followed. "There's nothing in this house!" The door to the fridge shut. "I told you, I don't cook. You never answered my question. Hungry?" Ruby locks bounced as she nodded. "Good. Go freshen up and we'll go out." Giselle offered to cook but Scott wouldn't have it. He led her down the hall to the stairs, up them, and to her room. It was plain, obvious he didn't have much company. Just a queen size bed, a dresser, night table, desk and chair.

They met downstairs twenty minutes later. He took her to a cozy little steak house. Everything had been delicious. After dinner they moved to the bar, near the little dance floor. After a couple of more drinks they joined a handful of couple on the dance floor. Her head rested on the silk material of his shirt as they slowly danced. Browns looked down at her, a soft smile on his face. "Thank you." It was a soft whisper from her, barely heard over the music. They danced most of the night away until close. Giselle couldn't help but giggle at the wrester as they made their way to his car. "Should you be driving?" Her voice had a teasing tone. "More than you should." He opened the passenger door for her and she got in. Giselle watched Scott get in and start the car.

"Hey, remember the first time we got drunk together?" Pink filled Giselle's cheeks, the darkness hiding the color. "How could I forget? You broke my favorite lamp!" Scott reached his hand over, gently swatting her. "I bought you a new one and at least I wasn't the one half naked on the catwalk." It was her turn to hit him. Giselle had been molested by a group of girls on the catwalk, getting stripped down to her bra and her skirt hiked up. "You know you liked it though." Scott grinned. "You're damn right I did. So did every other guy in the club." Giselle let out a snicker but wouldn't say anymore on that night. They had never spoken about the aftermath and the thought of talking about it made her nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: There is finally an update. I've had most of the chapter done for awhile now but just had to put the final touches on it. Now that work has calmed down and I've gotten my vacation(which I am currently on) updates should be much more frequent.

The sound of cabinets opening and closing repeatedly caused the wrestler to stir the following morning. His body started to protest as it was forced to stretch, it being stiff from spending the night on the couch. A hand rose to wipe the sleep away from his eyes while trying to figure out who was in his kitchen. There was the rare yet familiar smell of sugar cookies mixed with lilies lingering in the air. A groan escaped his lips as he forced himself off the couch. The opening menu for Pulp Fiction gleamed on the television. The clock below read nine forty in the morning. Who the hell would be up so early in the morning? Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen.

Ruby locks had been pulled back into a ponytail to either protect the food from her hair or to protect her hair from the food. He leaned against the door frame, a little smile on his face. Slowly things came back to the wrestler. He had gone to Wisconsin to visit for a couple of days and returned with some company. Though the kitchen was unfamiliar to her she worked like she had grown up in it. On the table was a bag belonging to the convenience store down the road. He concluded she walked. As quietly as he could he took a couple of steps into the kitchen, not wanting to ruin his surprise attack. "You could have taken my car..."

The surprise caused her body to jump, startling her. The egg that was between her slender fingers slipped through, breaking on the ground. He couldn't hold back a laugh, causing her to turn around. "Scott Anthony Levy!" His body contorted a bit in a cringe as his full name rang through his ears. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to startle a cook? I could have had a knife in my hand." His browns widened a bit. Silently he moved to the counter to grab a rag to clean up the broken egg. As he knelt down, her legs moved over his back to retrieve an egg. "Sorry GiGi." The eggshell slightly broke against the lip of the bowl and joined the flour, cinnamon, and milk. "It's all good." A grin was on her lips as she stared down at him. "You gotta move, you're in my way." His shoulder lightly came in contact with her leg. "Excuse me, I'm trying to be nice and clean up the mess _you_ made." Kneeling down her fingers went to snatch the rag away from him. His free hand reached forward, fingers gently closing over her delicate wrist. For a moment their gazes were locked in silence.

The carnal lust that was inside him began whispering desires. His mental will power pushed the desires away. Giselle wasn't one of those ring rats who's legs would spread on command. Even though it was never spoken, she had always demanded respect for being a woman and not some play thing. It was going to be a long two months if he couldn't remember that. "I've got it Gi. Go back to making your...uh...what are you making?" His voice broke through her memory like a knife slicing an apple. His eyes had held that look before, causing the memory of that night to form pictures in her mind. "Pancakes, blueberry muffins, bacon, sausage, eggs..." The contact with her skin was broken as a finger rose to lightly press against her lips. "It's just the two of us, no need to make enough to feed the whole roster." Laughter from both parties filled the kitchen. "Alright, just pancakes and sausage then. I can't help it! I'm just so used to..." Her words were cut off by his finger again. "Just shut up and cook. I'm hungry." A mock look of hurt came over her face as she rose, laughing.

Scott had been kind enough to set the patio table by the pool. Breakfast had been quite the treat as it was usually a trip through Burger King's drive thru or nothing for him. A nice silence had surrounded them while they ate, Giselle taking in the plain backyard. It was large, too large for just the patio set and pool. Already her mind was calculating what gardens could go where. Then it dawned on her she was thinking beyond her limits. Two months certainly was not long enough to do the things her mind was planning. "Why did you bring me here?" The words had slipped from between her petals before she could even realize what she was saying. Scott looked over at her, taken aback from hr question. Neither spoke for a moment. "Gis, I know you. If you had stayed in Shorewood you would keep going back to the cafe day after day even though you're miserable there. Here there isn't that temptation. Here is your vacation and when you get sick of being lazy you can reopen your practice." Her head shook. "Yeah, I'll just pick all that money from the money tree growing over there." Her finger pointed to the apple tree far back in the yard. The two laughed, their conversation shifting to what she wanted to do while on vacation, aside from traveling with TNA of course, which was his idea.

After Scott cleared the table the two retreated to the kitchen so Scott could load the dishwasher. It was then Scott revealed his master plan to get those at TNA to like her. It wasn't that she was an unlikeable person, she was. She had met a number of TNA's stars when Scott was with other promotions and she got along with them quite well. He had compiled a list of everyone's favorite sweets and wanted her to make them. In reality, he just wanted an excuse to make her bake so he could taste everything. His face fell at her refusal, causing a pout to form on his lips. As hard as she tried, her laughter could not be held back. An indigent look came over his face at her laughter, causing her to laugh more. "Scott, you're pathetic sometimes." Laughter came from the both of them this time. Hands supported his weight against the counter top for a moment before he pushed himself away from it. Quickly his arms scooped her up, then tossed her over his shoulder. Limbs flailed in vain as it was nearly impossible for her to escape his grasp. Her high pitched shriek filled the silent back yard as her back hit the water of the pool. Scott stood at the edge laughing, at least until Giselle used the edge to pull herself out, intent on giving a him a hug so he would have to suffer a similar wet fate. The rest of the day was calm in comparison to their morning. After they were showered and dressed the two friends once again nestled into the large, movies playing for the rest of the day.


End file.
